Segredos obscuros
by Sakura Priestov
Summary: Regressar ao passado nunca é fácil, porém é um meio para atingir um fim! O que estará Voltaire e o seu novo batalhão preparando? Só lendo para saber. boa leitura
1. Prólogo

Olá caros leitores! Trago-vos uma breve atualização :) Esta fanfic surgiu-me de várias ideias tresloucadas e inesperadas, sem dúvida, mas para vos confessar, já a ideia geral tinha pensado, há muito tempo atrás, mas achava que faltava sempre qualquer coisa para fazer sentido, e agora que encontrei a peça desaparecida do puzzle, só espero que gostem e disfrutam.

* * *

**Advertências:**

As personagens que me pertencem são: _Sakura Priestov, Minako Priestov, Nadesco Priestov, Sven Priestov, Klaus Priestov, Maximus Priestov, a banda Seven Sins_, _Morgana Lust_, entre outras personagens que irão surgir.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. A FanFic é escrita sem quais quer fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Autora:** Sakura Priestov

**Banda/artista: **U2

**Música**: Van Diemien's land

**Titulo:** Segredos obscuros

* * *

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

* * *

_Prólogo_

* * *

"_Hold me now, oh hold me now  
'til this hour has gone around  
And I'm gone on the rising tide  
For to face Van Diemen's land"_

* * *

_Inverno. Entardecer. Rússia._

* * *

Na paisagem pintada de branco, frio e de brisa suavemente gélida, sobressai-se como um contraste do branco com o negro, uma mansão pojante e imperiosa, datada da época arcaica e medieval, mas que era mantida com todos os cuidados de preservação adequados às posses da família Hiwatari.

* * *

_Escuridão. Gélido. Caminho. _

* * *

Passos secos e fortes fincavam o solo frio e de pedra. Os passos ecoavam como pequenas explosões de pólvora seca, durante a travessia do longo e escuro corredor, assemelhando-se a um túnel sem fim. As portas de madeira, algumas já muito antigas e perdidas no tempo, indicavam que me aproximava da sala de reunião. Olhei para o teto distraidamente, as fissuras começavam a se notar, o que explicava o facto de sentir um pequeno calafrio na minha pele. Posei os olhos no relógio. Estava com dez minutos de atraso. Voltaire Hiwatari iria definitivamente dar algum sermão e isso não me incomodava em nada! Estava cá simplesmente porque… porque… bem! Tenho um plano e para o realizar necessito de Voltaire.

* * *

"_We fought for justice and not for gain"_

* * *

_Hesitação. Coragem. Firmeza._

* * *

A minha caminhada estava prestes a terminar, pois já estava a descer a em direção à cave, ou devo de dizer, a ex- sala treino, ou reformulando melhor, a ex- sala de tortura. Mais uns quarenta passos, estava prestes a abrir a porta, onde me aguardavam algumas pessoas. Por breves instantes, vacilei e pensei que esta decisão estava totalmente errada, porém foquei-me no meu objetivo principal e isso, deu-me alento e coragem suficiente para avançar. O ranger da porta, denunciou a minha presença, a todos os que se encontravam nela.

* * *

_Regresso. Memórias. Sentimentos._

* * *

Húmido! A sala estava húmida e fria. A minha respiração ressentiu-se, fazendo-me gelar por dentro. Fechei a porta, devagarinho. A sala encontrava-se diferente do que me recordava. Já não tinha as máquinas de treino, os computadores sincronizados com os lutadores, e os bit-bichos encurralados numa espécie de tubo de ensaio gigante, criados de forma artificial, melhorada e aperfeiçoada. Mantinham as cuias de luta. Estavam todas gastas e em deterioramento visível, as colunas de pedra estavam com fissuras idênticas ao teto do corredor. Isto parecia uma sala fantasma, devido ao aspeto sombrio e um tanto intimidante que insurgia a cada passo que dava.

* * *

_Conhecidos. Amizades. Família._

* * *

- Seja bem-vinda! – ecoou uma voz masculina que me soou a familiar.

- Olá Hiro! – respondi sem grande entusiasmo. Hiro era já um homem com os seus quase trinta anos, alto, de cabelo azul-claro, olhos cor de vinho.

- Senta-te ali! Voltaire está um pouco atrasado. Mr. Dikinson convocou uma videoconferência com ele. – informou-me Hiro rapidamente e de forma prestativa.

- Não pedi justificações mas obrigada. – retorqui.

O meu olhar prendeu-se, na direção que Hiro havia apontado para me sentar. Conhecia aqueles olhares. A equipa do trunfo da manga de Voltaire estava de volta.

- O Kai Hiwatari? – inqueri curiosa para Hiro.

- Continua com os Bladebreakers. – respondeu-me num tom ligeiramente furioso Hiro.

- Ainda? Bem… o teu irmão realmente o cativou, mas não será por muito mais tempo, sem dúvida. – acrescentei, e Hiro correspondeu-me com um sorriso maquiavélico.

- Nee –chan? Regressaste? – inqueriu uma voz feminina, de forma curiosa e venenosa.

- Mina-chan! Sim regressei. Há quanto tempo, aqui estás? – respondi dirigindo o meu olhar na direção da voz. Minako era basicamente a minha cópia, com a mínima distinção na cor do cabelo. Ela têm o cabelo num tom azulado arroxeado, enquanto que o meu é totalmente azulado escuro. Os nossos olhos à primeira vista também são idênticos, porém, Minako têm um avermelhado arroxeado, e os meus…bem… heterocromia, olho esquerdo é verde e o direito é azul. No entanto, uso a cor vermelha nos meus olhos, visto que a heterocromia na nossa família, significa linhagem de sangue puro, e não é permitido atualmente usar em público. Apenas Klaus, o meu tio. Minako e eu somos apelidadas de baixinhas, devido à nossa altura de um metro e cinquenta e sete.

- Devo de estar já uma hora cá! Estive bilhardando com a Morgana! Tu sabes, estivemos falando de coisas de raparigas. – continuou Minako falando com um certo desdém.

- Ainda bem que reencontraste alguém que te ature! – elogiei de forma enfadada. Morgana era mais alta que eu e Minako. Tinha o cabelo e os olhos num tom azulado muito clarinho, parecendo-se a gelo puro.

- Já algum tempo que não nos cruzávamos, Sakura! – comentou outra voz feminina em tom gélido, surgindo paralelamente de Minako.

- Morgana, ao tempo realmente! Sempre conseguiste os teus objetivos como patinadora de gelo profissional? – perguntei em tom nada de interessada sobre o assunto.

- Claro que não! Sofri uma distensão, fazendo-me afastar das competições! Por outro lado, deu-me oportunidade para iniciar uma carreira de modelo, tal como a tua irmã. – comentou orgulhosa Morgana.

- Oh claro! Dizes que ser modelo é se terem tornado nas novas coelhinhas da revista Playboy? – interroguei com algum sarcasmo.

- Claro que sim! – responderam, Minako e Morgana em conjunto.

- Excelente! Pode ser que isso seja uma vantagem para esta missão. – murmurei em tom sarcástico.

- Sem dúvidas! Os nossos atributos são deveras atrativos! – comentou deliciada Morgana.

- Não estamos interessados nos vossos atributos suas gralhas! – resmungou uma voz feminina, intimidando rapidamente Minako.

- NADI! Não sejas má para mim! – pedinchou Minako ao ver a irmã mais velha. Nadesco não era muito parecida com nós as duas. Ela era alta, de olho amarelado dourado, de cabelo azul-escuro mais virado para o negro. Tanto Minako e Nadesco eram chamativas devido aos seus atributos físicos bem salientados.

- Eu má? – riu-se deliciada Nadesco. – Ainda nem viste nada _maninha._

Minako ficava sempre intimidada com Nadesco. Nunca tinha entendido bem ao certo o motivo. Nadesco aproximava-se de Hiro, quase como se voasse, esticando os braços na sua direção zelando momentaneamente um beijo. Yacka! Já me tinha esquecido de que estes dois eram namorados!

- Que cara de nojo é essa, Sakura? – surgiu uma voz masculina nas minhas costas. Conhecia-a perfeitamente, fazendo –me sorrir imenso. Sven era a cópia do nosso pai. Cabelo negro, olhos vermelhos cor de sangue brilhante, alto e charmoso.

- Sven! – exclamei!

- Hola chica! – cumprimentou-me sorrindo. – E então? Preparada para o regresso?

O meu olhar prendeu-se no dele. O meu irmão mais velho sempre tinha tido o dom de me ler entrelinhas, entender-me com o olhar. Sven era um risco perigoso no meu plano.

- Claro que não! – resmunguei-lhe.

Sven riu-se um pouco, e aproveitando-se da minha distração para fazer-me cócegas. Só mesmo ele para animar um pouco o ambiente tenso que se havia gerado em meros instantes.

* * *

"_Hold me now, oh hold me now"_

* * *

_Poder! Ódio! Arrependimento!_

* * *

Um clique ecoou por todo o compartimento, gelando todos os presentes, momentaneamente. Estava na hora! Voltaire Hiwatari estava a muito breves instantes, de se voltar cara a cara, com antigos elementos do seu batalhão.

O velho mantinha-se tão bem preservado quanto esta mansão horripilante! Incrível como que para certa gente, a idade não passa, aparentemente. Voltaire, vinha acompanhado de três vultos masculinos. Boris, Barthez e de Maximus Priestov. Que quarteto mais sinistro! Voltaire mantinha sempre aquele aspeto de homem troncudo, mal-encarado, maquiavélico, com aquele casaco comprido castanho. Boris tinha o cabelo de cor roxa, olhos avermelhados, uma cara horrorosa e era alto. Barthez sendo primo de Boris, era tremendamente idêntico fisicamente a seu primo. Maximus tinha o cabelo já grisalho, notando-se ainda alguns tons de negro, de olho amarelado dourado como Nadesco. O avô era o mais alto dos quatro.

- Hiro! Obrigada pela tua presença. – falou Voltaire dirigindo-se para perto de nós. Hiro fez uma breve vénia na sua direção.

Todos olhavam-nos como se fossemos umas sobremesas tremendamente agradáveis e extremamente saborosas. Que nojo! Para quê que me meti nisto? Senti o meu coração a me apertar! Sabia que isto em breve iria se tornar num dos meus maiores arrependimentos.

- Tratemos de negócios meus soldados! Vocês estão cá por serem os meus maiores trunfos! Orgulhem-se disso, soldados! Agrada-me ver que todos voltaram, mal eu vos pedi. É desta lealdade de que me orgulho! E por isso, os testes vão regressar! Quero testar-vos a todos até ao limite das vossas forças! Espero bem que as meninas, não tenham pensado que isto iria ser algo divertido e fácil! – Bradou Voltaire, observando-nos atentamente.

Minako e Morgana, reprimiram um leve grito de histerismo. Voltaire contraiu a cara de desdém, intimidando-as mais. Olhei para Sven. A sua postura era tensa, ríspida e firme. Nadesco estava tão interessada a se babar para Hiro que nem ligou ao que o velho falou. O avô olhava-a com um certo orgulho. Conseguir conquistar alguém do mesmo sangue do que Tyson, o atual campeão mundial de beyblade, por três anos consecutivos, era um dos objetivos que tinham sido traçados pelo Hiwatari sénior. Voltaire queria uma descendência do sangue da família Kinomiya com um dos seus soldados, e pois bem, Nadesco havia concluído a sua missão com algum êxito, visto que Hiro já está "caçado"! A descendência não deverá tardar muito a aparecer.

Boris deu um passo à frente e Barthez, acompanhou-o quase que instintivamente.

- Soldados! Voltemos ao trabalho! – incentivou Boris, dirigindo-se para uma parede, tocando numa pedra, fazendo abrir uma passagem secreta. – Sigam-me!

Olhei para o meu avô por breves instantes. Eu sabia o porquê de cá estar. A verdadeira razão! E se para alcançar o meu plano, era necessário regressar aos tempos antigos da Biovolt, pois bem, Sakura Belladona Priestov, estava disposta a arrasar com tudo! E assim avancei em direção à porta secreta aberta por Boris.

* * *

"_Hold me now, oh hold me now"_

* * *

Fim do prólogo!

Isto não era para ter ficado tão grande, mas bem... Aqui está eheeheheh.

Para quem já me acompanhada mais tempo, sabe que reintroduzi "novas" personagens como Nadesco Priestov, Sven Priestov, Morgana Lust. Klaus Priestov era para ter aparecido neste prólogo mas não achei a sua presença para já necessária.

Espero que sinceramente tenham gostado. Não vos garanto atualizações semanais ou mensais, até porque daqui a uma semana regresso às aulas e aquilo é um autêntico trapiche! No entanto aguardo por reviews, pela vossa crítica e opinião.

Kissus


	2. O regresso

Olá caros leitores! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que gostem! Obrigada pelas reviews animadoras de Nessa Hiwatari, Xia M e Ana. Peço desculpa pela demora, mas as aulas já tomaram mais do meu tempo, do que já tinha imaginado.

* * *

**Breve Nota:** Nesta fanfic, a Sakura terá a família mais alargada, sendo que os seus irmãos são: Sven, Nadesco e Minako Priestov.

* * *

**Advertências:**

As personagens que me pertencem são: _Sakura Priestov, Minako Priestov, Nadesco Priestov, Sven Priestov, Klaus Priestov, Maximus Priestov, a banda Seven Sins_, _Morgana Lust_, entre outras personagens que irão surgir.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. A FanFic é escrita sem quaisquer fins lucrativos. A música Welcome Home ( Sanitarium) pertence à banda Metallica, e não a mim.

* * *

**Autora:** Sakura Priestov

**Banda/artista: Metallica**

**Música**: Welcome Home ( Sanitarium)

**Titulo:** Segredos obscuros

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

* * *

Capítulo 1: "O regresso"

* * *

"Welcome to where time stands still

No one leaves and no one will

Moon is full, never seems to change

Just labeled mentally deranged"

* * *

_Passado. __Treinos. Plano._

* * *

Um clarão feriu os nossos olhos ao entrar na sala orientados pelos passos de Boris e Barthez. Quando abri os olhos, foi como se tivesse sido teletransportada para o passado! Tudo afinal de contas, havia se mantido igual, estático.

Olhei à volta. Notei que todos nós, estávamos um tanto incrédulos ou no mínimo surpresos. Pelas expressões de Minako e de Morgana, testes e treinos não faziam parte dos planos delas definitivamente. As suas expressões eram de terror e de medo. Medo de voltarem ao passado e recomeçar novamente o ciclo. Sven mantinha-se neutro, visto que, para ele, nada disto era novidade. Tio Klaus fez questão de o treinar desde tenra idade neste sistema. Para Sven, isto não passava de algo do seu quotidiano. Nadesco, não se encontrava muito preocupada, pois afinal de contas, iriam ser mais moderados com ela, devido à mesma situação de Sven. Ela já se encontrava habituada aos testes, aos treinos, aos exercícios diários. Hiro era o recruta mais recente da Biovolt, logo já estava mais do que familiarizado com tudo isto, e tal coisa notava-se na sua cara. Nada disto lhe fazia impressão. Agora eu, ponderei as hipóteses e pensava que esta estaria sem dúvida excluída, dado que todos já somos grandes o suficiente para derrubarmos os nossos adversários. Isto fez-me alertar o meu estado de espirito. Algo não batia certo!

- Para alguns de vós, que já estão desabituados ao nosso sistema... – iniciou Barthez, fazendo-nos tremer de repente, interrompendo o silêncio de terror. – Vão para detrás daquelas cabines, onde detetaram os vossos elementos, o vosso estado físico, o estado do vosso beyblade e do vosso bit-bicho. – continuou Barthez, apontando para o lado sul da sala – Nadesco, Hiro e Sven, sigam Boris. Ele já tem algo em mente para vós.

Nadesco, Hiro e Sven, seguiram as orientações de Barthez afastando-se de nós as três, na direção de uma grande porta ao fundo. O fechar da porta, fez com que instaurasse novamente o silêncio aterrador que anteriormente se encontrava. Barthez avançou abruptamente na nossa direção.

- Restam só vocês as três nesta fase! – comentou com desdém, Barthez, fitando-nos como se fossemos algo intragável ao seu paladar. – Vá! Andem já à minha frente! O que foi que vos ordenei há instantes atrás? JÁ PARA AS CABINES! – barafustou o homem fazendo-nos dar um pulo e correndo em direção ao local, antes que ouvíssemos mais berros.

Minako e Morgana fitaram-se assustadas. Quando pararam à frente das cabines, deram a mão uma à outra, tal como faziam na sua infância, antes de enfrentarem um desafio. Após olhá-las e esboçar um leve sorriso, entrei na minha cabine. Observei tudo muito atentamente. Isto era tal e qual um reviver o passado esquecido. Suspirei. O monitor acendeu-se no instante que me sentei na cadeira. Fitei-o atentamente até que começou a aparecer várias ordens no monitor, e fui obedecendo-as de forma rigorosa e prática conforme foram surgindo. Quando finalizei o monitor desligou-se. Aguardei por mais uns instantes, não fosse o monitor se ligar com novas indicações, no entanto tal não aconteceu e saí da cabine dirigindo-me a Barthez. Este, porém, parecia surpreso com algo, pois consultara o seu cronómetro por três vezes consecutivas.

- Tão rápido? Muito bem! – comentou Barthez, mirando-me com superioridade camuflando a sua expressão anterior de surpresa.

- Era só seguir as instruções. – resmunguei-lhe de forma irónica, parando ao seu lado.

- Tento na língua! – resfolegou de imediato Barthez, largando-me uma forte estalada na face. – Isto é para aprenderes a não responderes torto aos teus superiores! – parou por uns instantes e sorriu de forma desdenhosa. – Já estou recordando de ti, sua ranhosa! Sempre foste uma criança torta e respondilhona, uma fracota nos treinos, uma infantil! – outra estalada ecoou na sala. – A ver se desta vez, se te endireitamos!

Cada estalada que recebi, controlei-me por completo para não ripostar. Estava encarnada de raiva e das estaladas. Cerrei os punhos e fitei-o seriamente. Barthez soltou uma gargalhada e virou-me as coisas, murmurando algo como "idiota". Pois bem! Como diz aquele ditado: "_Quem se ri por último ri-se melhor_", e é o que vai acontecer. Ao fundo ouvi uma pequena risada de Minako e Morgana. Bufei irritada! Tal e qual ao passado! Os punhos estavam já cerrados, mas agora então, as unhas faziam-me sangrar ao de leve com a força que estava fazendo. Inspirei fundo! Contar até dez e relaxar. Expirei! Senti os músculos a relaxarem um pouco.

- E vocês as duas estão a rir de quê? Estão atrasadíssimas! – ripostou Barthez para Minako e Morgana.

Barthez afastou-se de mim com tal rapidez, que as assustou um pouco, colocando-as em histerismo. Como isso o irritava! Quanto mais ele ameaçava mais elas ficavam histéricas. Afinal, algo sempre estava diferente do passado! Graças a Deus!

* * *

"Dream the same thing every night

I see our freedom in my sight

No locked doors, no windows barred

No things to make my brain seem scarred"

* * *

- AAAAI SUAS DIABAS! Ponham-se já em linha as três! – reclamou em voz alta Barthez. Ele estava completamente irritado. Obedecemos-lhe de imediato. Barthez apreciou o gesto, acalmando um pouco a sua fúria. Ele virou-se momentaneamente para o computador, lendo rapidamente algo, virando-se na nossa direção com um sorriso de escárnio – Pois bem! Agora vamos aos testes físicos! – iniciou Barthez, estalando os dedos, fazendo com que um dos écrans se ligasse e aparecesse-se escrito algumas coisas. – Aqui têm a vossa orientação. – tornou a estalar os dedos e o ecrã desligou-se.

- Não pode ser! Nem vi nada! – barafustou, como uma menina mimada, Minako.

- Eu só vi que o fundo era branco! – insistiu Morgana, imitando Minako.

Barthez deixou-as se espernearem e reclamarem. Fitou-me confuso.

- E tu o que é que viste, para estares para aí de bico calado? – resmungou Barthez antes de dar uma resposta às outras duas.

- Vi as indicações, dos locais onde devemos de ir e o tempo de duração de cada etapa. – respondi-lhe de forma fanfarrona, irritando-o um pouco.

- Ao menos isso! – disfarçou Barthez. – Podem iniciar esta nova etapa, dentro de trinta segundos! – ordenou o homem, ao mesmo tempo que se dirigia para um dos computadores. Com um novo estalar de dedos, surgiu no ecrã a contagem decrescente dos trinta segundos.

- Mas eu não sei o que é para fazer! – reclamou Minako batendo com o pé no chão, tal e qual a uma criança de três anos a fazer uma birra.

- Ah! Nem eu! – insistiu Morgana, do mesmo modo que Minako.

Barthez fitou-as de um jeito mortal e letal, que até a mim, fez recuar um ligeiro passo.

- Vocês que se desenrasquem! Estou pouco me marimbando para vocês as duas! Esta etapa é para se concluir, pois senão, ficam sem pescoço! – ameaçou Barthez, e tudo o que elas tinham fixado naquela ameaça, era o facto de poderem ficar sem pescoço.

Dirigi-me aos cinco segundos em direção à porta, pela qual tínhamos entrado para esta sala. Por aqui era o caminho mais rápido, mais direto e o que apanhava todos os pontos de localização que havia visto no ecrã. Respirei fundo e foquei-me uma vez mais no que tinha visto! Só esperava que nada tivesse mudado de lugar, pois senão, o exame iria se tornar mais perigoso e difícil! Mal terminou a contagem, inspirei fundo e arranquei dali como se fosse um cavalo selvagem ansiando encontrar o seu lugar na pradaria.

* * *

"Sleep my friend and you will see

The dream is my reality

They keep me locked up in this cage

Can't they see it's why my brain says rage"

* * *

_Tarefas. Ordens. Resultados._

* * *

Na sala paralela à de Barthez, encontravam-se Boris com Nadesco, Sven e Hiro, sentados numa mesa, como se estivessem sentados para uma reunião empresarial.

- Vocês já estão esclarecidos sobre os vossos papéis? – insistiu Boris, ao mesmo tempo que organizava várias folhas que se encontravam espalhadas na mesa.

- Eu tratarei de falar com Dikinson sobre novas sugestões para a equipa que ele está planear criar. – começou Hiro num tom bastante diplomata, porém tremendamente seguro de si mesmo.

- Eu serei a sugestão de treinadora dessa equipa! O senhor Dikinson irá achar graça ao meu charme e ao facto de eu e Hiro estarmos juntos, com planos de vida em vista! E claro, o meu curriculum vitae ser-lhe à deveras atrativo. – comentou deliciada Nadesco, sorrindo divertida no final para o namorado.

- Muito bem aos dois! E tu Sven? – inqueriu Boris, ao olhar para o rapaz.

- Eu serei o sniper/atirador furtivo que irá dar cabo de Dikinson e de toda a BBA. – respondeu Sven, com muita frieza e segurança em si mesmo.

- Excelente! Estou a ver que nenhum dos três irá dar cabo do plano! – comentou alegre Boris, fitando-os uma vez mais, deliciado com a distribuição de tarefas. Todos pareciam bem esclarecidos e convencidos a participar nisto, sem causar rebelião ou algum problema.

A porta abriu-se subitamente. Voltaire Hiwatari, Maximus e Klaus Priestov entravam na sala, sentando-se nos lugares vagos. Sven e Klaus olharam-se de uma forma mortífera, mas Maximus fez sinal para que ambos parassem com essa "criancice", e assim o fizeram de forma vagarosa. Klaus era um homem com quase quarenta anos, no entanto a sua aparência era facilmente confundida com um jovem de vinte e cinco anos. Klaus era alto, magro, de pele clara, cabelo azulado escuro e com o olho esquerdo azul intenso e o direito verde intenso. Ele orgulhava-se de ser o único Priestov a poder usar os olhos em público e de pertencer à linhagem original da família.

- Só falta Barthez! – comentou irritado Voltaire. – Aquele incompetente! Um simples trabalho e ele demora-me assim tanto? - um soco na fez, fez com que todos se virassem para Voltaire.

- Voltaire! Desde que ele faça o trabalho bem feito desta vez, o tempo que demora não irá importar. – falou Maximus, acalmando um pouco Voltaire.

- E que ao menos, seja com bons resultados! – reclamou eriçado Voltaire.

- Acho que está a sobrevalorizar o esforço de Barthez! – interferiu Klaus.

- Explica-te! – ordenou Voltaire irritado com a interferência.

- Ora! São três raparigas! Cada uma com o seu feitio! E se bem me recordo, são três com talentos diferentes não são? Cada uma dela tem uma habilidade de controlar bit-bichos específicos como ninguém conseguiu. – argumentou Klaus, de forma calma e pausada, no entanto, calculista o suficiente para captar atenção de Voltaire.

- Certo, Klaus. Continua. – insistiu Voltaire, fazendo sinal com a mão, para o russo continuar a sua argumentação.

- Obrigada pela sua atenção. O senhor queria três cobaias para controlarem dois dos últimos bit-bichos da geração do Dranzer Negro, correto? – Klaus fez uma breve pausa, e aguardou pelo sinal de Voltaire para continuar. – E porquê que escolheu essas três? Pois o senhor sabe que Sven consegue controlar os bit-bichos sem grandes dificuldades. Não estou a ver, o porquê de se perder tempo com elas.

- Sven já tem uma tarefa atribuída, Klaus, daí que seja necessário outra pessoa. – ripostou Voltaire.

- Corretíssimo! Estou orgulhoso de ti, sobrinho! – elogiou Klaus parecendo por instantes uma criança deliciada com um elogio do pai. Sven olhou-lhe de forma letal e quase que rosnou com o elogio, intimidando Klaus.

- Alguma em mente, Voltaire? Afinal de contas, tens duas netas minhas nesta fase em tuas mãos, sendo que uma da linhagem pura como Klaus. Não estou para perder nenhuma das duas…por agora. – falou Maximus em direção de Voltaire.

- Estás com receio Maximus? Não te preocupes! De momento necessito de todos os que me aparecem para o plano arrancar e funcionar na perfeição! Ninguém será descartado nesta fase. Além de que tenho alguns outros trunfos ainda guardados. – comentou Voltaire, dirigindo o seu olhar para a porta, que nesse instante estava a ser aberta. Barthez chegara.

- Desculpe o atraso, senhor Voltaire. Aquelas duas são insuportáveis! – barafustou ao mesmo tempo que ocupava o último lugar vago.

- Não quero desculpas esfarrapadas Barthez! Quero resultados! – bradou Voltaire.

- Dentro de algumas horas os terá! – falou de forma segura Barthez.

- Como é? – bradou Voltaire, levantando-se e largando dois socos na mesa, cada um correspondendo a uma mão.

- Sim Voltaire! Com a análise inicial dos testes básicos, apareceu a sugestão de orientação no perímetro do lago da morte versus tempo de enregelarem-se e sobreviverem a este teste. Sabe o que isso significa não sabe? Que alguma irá despertar o poder de um dos bit-bichos durante a realização do teste, tal como desejava. – concluiu orgulhoso Barthez.

- E o que a análise inicial falava? – insistiu Voltaire, não gostando da súbita arrogância de Barthez.

- Que apenas duas tinham talento para despertar os tais bit-bichos.

- E a outra? – insistiu Voltaire,

- A outra não vale nada. – concluiu Barthez, entregando os resultados da análise inicial a Voltaire. Este olhou de forma ávida para os papéis que haviam sido entregues e estava a gostar do resultado. Afinal de contas, elas não seriam assim tão inúteis como ele tinha pensado. Um sorriso esboçou-se em Voltaire, dirigindo-o a Maximus.

- Qual das duas te orgulhas mais? – inqueriu Voltaire curioso.

Maximus tinha sido apanhado de surpresa. Apenas se orgulhava de Nadesco e de Sven, que eram os netos perfeitos, pois haviam sido "planeados", ao contrário das mais novas. Nunca pensou em se orgulhar de duas tontas como Sakura e Minako, embora tivesse ficado surpreso quando nasceram, a Sakura tivesse os olhos da linhagem de família.

- De nenhuma, Voltaire! Só me têm trazido sarilhos, até hoje! – confessou Maximus.

- Entendo. Porém talvez não estejas a sobrestimar nenhuma, senão mesmo as duas? – perguntou Voltaire, num tom de ligeira curiosidade camuflada.

- Sem dúvida que não! Como te disse, para sarilhos essas duas são do melhor! – concluiu Maximus, fitando sério Voltaire.

- Pois bem! Para o bem de ambas, que passem sem falhas! – falou Voltaire. – Fim da reunião. Regressaremos após os resultados. Hiro! Podes voltar ao Japão! Não quero que Dikinson suspeite da tua ausência. Afinal de contas, ainda não estás tão em boas graças como imaginas! Tens que aperfeiçoar isso! – continuou Voltaire, fitando Hiro um tanto irritado.

- Tratarei de o convencer mal eu chegue, senhor! Agora tenho uma dúvida! Senhor Dikinson falou algo sobre a equipa que ele estava a planear criar? – inqueriu Hiro.

- Tu deves de achar que o Dikinson é estúpido como tu, não? É claro que ele não me falou em nada disso! Sou arqui – inimigo dele seu idiota! Ele fez uma vídeo-conferência para me ameaçar de que arranjará forma de me incriminar de todos os crimes que eu alegadamente cometi! – Voltaire estava totalmente irritado. Hiro percebeu que a forma como havia perguntado não tinha sido a mais inteligente.

- Não considero senhor Dikinson estúpido! O lapso foi meu! Perdão Voltaire! – falou Hiro em tom de desculpa, realizando rapidamente uma breve vénia.

- Vai-te embora e leva a tua namorada! – ordenou Voltaire, fazendo sinal com mão para que fosse embora.

- Desculpe? – inqueriu Nadesco totalmente surpresa e um pouco chocada.

- Vais com ele e dirão à família que se vão casar! Entendido? Assim, ficarão entretidos com os preparativos do casamento! – falou Voltaire, divertido com a ideia.

* * *

_Confusão. Incerteza. Sonhos._

* * *

Nadesco olhou para seu avô, incrédula! Isto não estava de modo algum nos seus planos! O rumo tinha mudado rapidamente! Para ela, Hiro era um brinquedo que ela estava gostando de se entreter. Um brinquedo! Nada mais! Mas agora o facto de oficializar a situação à família dele, assustava-a, senão mesmo aterrorizava-la em todo o seu ser. Nadesco nunca gostou de compromissos sérios, pois tinha sempre em mente, embora de forma inconsciente, o destino dos seus pais. Nadesco sentiu um intenso calafrio a percorrer a coluna vertebral. Ela nunca havia gostado desta sensação pois considerava-a um mau presságio. Decidiu olhar na direção do namorado e inspirou fundo, de forma discreta e aceitou o facto de que por agora, não havia mais nada a fazer, senão obedecer às ordens de Voltaire e conhecer a família do namorado.

- Vamos Nadi. – chamou Hiro num tom carinhoso à namorada, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Nadesco agarrou na mão de Hiro e seguiu os seus passos, sem protestar, apenas pensativa no seu próprio mundo. Nadesco acreditava no juízo de valor de Voltaire, como sendo o mais correto. Ela concordava e aceitava tudo o que o homem lhe dizia, aplicando o mesmo ao seu querido avô. Nadesco confiava de corpo e alma nas decisões de ambos, pois eram sempre baseadas no melhor para cada uma das famílias. Ela queria continuar a aceitar isso, pois era mais fácil assim, evitando –lhe pensamentos de consciência, mas agora…algo a incomodava e ela não sabia bem como descrever esse "incómodo".

- Está tudo bem Nadi? – inqueriu Hiro, em tom de preocupação, após terem percorrido os corredores silenciosos e frios da mansão.

- Claro que sim, Hiro! – respondeu Nadesco, com um sorriso na cara, agarrando-se ao braço do namorado. – Só não estava à espera de casar tão cedo. – confessou-lhe em tom baixo.

- Nem eu Nadi! Nem eu. – confortou Hiro, dando-lhe um beijo nos lábios. – Vai tudo correr bem. Não tens porque te preocupar! Afinal de contas, isto de nos casar é uma representação, para atingirmos os nossos objetivos das tarefas que nos indicaram.

* * *

_Regresso. Encenação. Atração_.

* * *

Nadesco fitou-lhe surpresa. Não tinha pensado nesse detalhe. Era tudo uma representação. Ela respirou fundo de alívio. Afinal os sentimentos tinham-lhe atrapalhado o raciocínio. Porém, algo no fundo do seu coração a incomodava. No fundo, talvez ela tivesse gostado da ideia de se ver com um homem a seu lado e usando o vestido branco, tal como em criança ela sonhava, mas que agora já não se recordava.

Entraram juntos no jato particular da família Priestov. Hiro e Nadesco, sentaram-se bem pertinho um do outro, analisando os papéis que correspondiam à sua missão. Lá continha a mudança de sobrenome de Nadesco, a sua profissão e o curriculum académico estrategicamente elaborado para conquistar a atenção de Dikinson. Ambos estudavam metodicamente todos os pequenos detalhes, encenavam pequenas conversas, corrigiam-se mutuamente sobre a postura, o tom de voz, o gesticular e o olhar. Tudo tinha que parecer natural e perfeitamente normal. Nadesco adorava estas pequenas encenações com Hiro. Por alguma razão estranha a ela, gostava daquela atenção que ele lhe dava, pois sabia que não era fantochada como a representação que estavam a realizar. Nadesco acreditava que Hitoshi Kinomiya tinha tido uma excelente educação e possuía um excelente feitio, que era um bom homem repleto de muitas qualidades preciosas, porém continha um ligeiro defeito para a maioria das pessoas, era ser ambicioso pelo poder, e Nadesco sempre se sentiu atraída por essa ambição.

* * *

"They think our heads are in their hands

But violent use brings violent plans"

* * *

Fim do primeiro capítulo!

E então? Que tal? Gostaram? Não era nada disto que esperavam? Ou pelo contrário? Era previsível? Bem, apenas vos confesso que muito vai acontecer nesta fanfics, e que nem tudo o que parece realmente o é. Não prometo uma atualização semanal da fanfic mas vou tentar duas em duas semanas fazê-lo.

Aguardo ansiosamente pelas vossas reviews :D

Kissus *


	3. Regressando a casa

Olá caros leitores! Aqui está o novo capítulo! Espero que gostem! Obrigada pelas reviews e pelo apoio.

* * *

**Breve nota:** desta vez não usarei música, visto que neste capítulo não achei necessário.

* * *

**Advertências:**

As personagens que me pertencem são: _Sakura Priestov, Minako Priestov, Nadesco Priestov, Sven Priestov, Klaus Priestov, Maximus Priestov, a banda Seven Sins_, _Morgana Lust_, entre outras personagens que irão surgir.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

Beyblade não me pertence, mas sim a Aoki Takao. A FanFic é escrita sem quais quer fins lucrativos.

* * *

**Autora:** Sakura Priestov

* * *

**Titulo:** Segredos obscuro

* * *

**Breve nota (1) :** este capítulo é dedicado à Xia M, Anamateia e Nessa Hiwatari.

* * *

Sem mais delongas, boa leitura.

* * *

Capítulo 2 : "Regressando a casa"

* * *

_Seis meses antes. Escritório. Planeamento._

* * *

Era noite estrelada e sem nuvens no Japão. Era uma noite de brisa suave e fresca, porém agradável. A lua estava exposta no céu escuro de uma forma luminosamente atraente.

A sede oficial da BBA situava-se no coração da cidade nipónica. O edifício estava acompanhado de imensa luz dos placares luminosos circundantes, no entanto, em todo o edifício encontrava-se apenas iluminada, no 14º andar. Silêncio circulava no ar. A tensão predominava. A ação pacificamente instalava-se nas mentes. A conspiração estava entranhada nesta noite iluminada. O senhor Dikinson, o presidente e fundador da BBA, encontrava-se em reunião no seu escritório. O homem havia decidido que estava na altura de agir, usando os meios que fossem necessários. Esta sua decisão há já algum tempo que pairava na sua mente, porém ainda não tinha achado a altura ideal para executa-la. Havia sempre alguma coisa que o impedia, algum obstáculo que lhe surgia, fazendo um breve adiamento da situação. Todavia, hoje era a noite em que tudo começaria a tomar forma. À sua frente, estavam sentadas duas pessoas, que iriam ajudar de livre vontade no seu plano. Dikinson não escolhera ao acaso estas duas pessoas. Elas de certa forma vieram ter ao seu encontro, como se fosse uma conspiração do destino. Esse foi o sinal que o fez avançar com o seu plano.

Os detalhes estavam todos a ser analisados, os riscos mesurados e calculados, os meios de obtenção de informação friamente planeados. Seguindo o plano há risca, tinha tudo mais para dar certo do que para o errado. Faltava um pormenor. Como é que iriam se comunicar sem que fossem desmascarados? Dikinson propusera algumas alternativas, que ele próprio usara nos seus tempos de cientista. As duas pessoas concordaram com o plano e no dia seguinte começariam a pô-lo em prática, o mais fielmente possível.

* * *

_Atualidade. Encenação. Chegada._

* * *

O jato onde Nadesco e Hiro se encontravam, estava prestes a aterrar em Tóquio de manhã. Tudo tinha sido revisto, ensaiado, corrigido, melhorado e um tanto improvisado em certos casos. O casal sentia-se orgulhoso. Tudo estava a correr bem, e assim teria que se manter este espirito.

A aterragem foi calma, sem muita turbulência. Ótimo! Hiro detestava viajar de avião e odiava quando tinha turbulência. Respirou fundo de alívio. Olhou para a namorada e agradeceu por ela não se ter apercebido de tal fraqueza da sua parte. Hiro tinha a nítida noção que Nadesco estava ao seu lado não por mero acaso, mas isso para ele não importava por agora, pois queria era aproveitar a sensação de alegria, felicidade etérea, da segurança obtida, a bela companhia que tinha, apreciar os olhos dourados até se perder neles, a sensação do coração lhe pular pela garganta fora, perder e de suster a respiração ao vê-la de surpresa, entre outras coisas mais. Hiro não queria confessar mas estava radiante pela ordem imposta de Voltaire. Era engraçado para ele, imaginar a cara de felicidade da família**.** Ria-se interiormente, ao imaginar a cara do irmão mais novo. Tyson conseguia ser muito infantil, em certas ocasiões, e esta, pensou Hiro, seria uma delas. Porém uma dúvida surgiu-lhe na mente, mas tratou-a de a afastar. Era hora de se concentrar na missão e não na festa.

Os dois aguardaram pela autorização do piloto para saírem. Hiro agarrou na mão de Nadesco, sorrindo-lhe. As malas seriam entregues na casa de família Kinomiya. Hiro já havia tratado da morada na hora do embarque. Ao saírem do jato, Nadesco endireitou o cabelo, sorrindo para o namorado. Ele sabia que a partir de agora, tudo era encenado. Desceram as escadas do jato, passo atrás de passo, de um jeito corrido e apressado. Nadesco agarrou-se ao cabelo para não a despentear, devido ao vento que se levantava em terra. Rapidamente dirigiram-se para a sua gare, seguindo as orientações do piloto. O casal percorreu o aeroporto, na zona VIP, sendo escoltados por guarda – costas da família Priestov.

- Hiro… - chamou baixinho Nadesco enquanto caminhavam.

- Sim Nadi. – respondeu Hiro no mesmo tom.

- O que lhes disseste sobre mim? – perguntou baixinho, tentando esconder a curiosidade que sentia.

Hiro pendeu o olhar sobre a rapariga e sorriu-lhe.

- Não te preocupes. Em breve saberás! – comentou o rapaz, dando-lhe um beijo no canto do lábio.

Nadesco olhou para o rapaz e teve um breve momento de amuo, mas logo se recompôs. Mais meia dúzia de passos e a família dele estaria ali e não era nada bonito, conhece-los com ar amuada.

- Preparada? – perguntou Hiro, mesmo antes de atravessarem a última porta.

- Sempre. E tu? – falou convicta Nadesco.

- Idem. – respondeu o rapaz sorrindo.

A porta abriu-se e um clarão refletiu nos seus olhos.

* * *

_Apresentação. Aceitação. Adaptação._

* * *

Logo de madruga, na casa da família Kinomiya, sentiu um revolto de passos apressados, outros ensonados. O avô Kinomiya, terminava de preparar o pequeno – almoço para o seu neto mais novo, e para o seu filho único. Hoje Hiro regressava da sua reunião de negócios europeus. Ele sentia-se orgulhoso pelo seu neto mais velho, ter enveredado pelo caminho correto. Sabia que ele tinha namorada. O homem sentia-se tentado e ansioso por ver que tipo de namorada o rapaz teria. Ele sentia-se curioso, o que era perfeitamente normal, visto que a juventude já havia passado e revia-se agora, nos seus netos.

- Pai, olhe as panquecas. – falou o filho, alertando o velho que rapidamente disfarçou a situação.

- O Tyson? – perguntou o avô, colocando a refeição na mesa e indo ferver a água para o chá matinal.

- Está dormindo. – comentou o pai divertido, pousando os olhos na mesa e desprezando o jornal que até breves instantes atrás lia vorazmente.

- Vou acordá-lo! Ele ignora sempre o despertador! – reclamou o avô, dirigindo-se para o corredor que daria ao quarto do rapaz.

O velho abriu a porta muito devagar. Ouvia-se um roncar de fundo. O homem suspirou ao de leve ao mesmo tempo que agarrando e empenhando a sua espada de madeira de kendo. Um sorriso esboçou-se na sua face, semelhando-se a uma criança traquinas prestes a aprontar alguma asneira. O dorminhoco iria apanhar um susto e acordar de vez. Um passo de cada vez, em ponta dos pés. Estava já pertinho da cama do neto. Parou momentaneamente, ergueu a espada e dirigiu-a na direção do pescoço do jovem. O efeito foi idêntico ao de um ricochete! Tyson nesse instante abriu os olhos gritando ao ver a cara do seu avô e depois por reparar na espada colada ao seu pescoço. O jovem levantou-se num ápice, esquivando-se dos súbitos ataques da espada de kendo de seu avô.

- AVVVVÔÔÔÔÔÔ!PARE COM ISSOOOOO! – gritava o rapaz, correndo pelo quarto todo como se estivesse a efetuar uma maratona.

O velho depois de algumas voltas no quarto parou, fitando o neto mais novo, arfando um pouco devido ao cansaço.

- Bom dia dorminhoco! Veste-te e anda comer. Daqui a meia hora temos que ir. O teu irmão já está chegando. – falou o avô.

- Já regressa hoje? – inqueriu Tyson ainda ensonado.

- Sim! Mexe-te porque senão… não comes nada. - provocou o velho, saindo do quarto.

Tyson respondeu rapidamente à provocação. Vestiu-se tremendamente rápido e foi a correr para a cozinha, mas sem antes colocar o seu famoso boné na cabeça e guardar no bolso, o seu beyblade.

- Bom dia pai! Bom dia avô! Estou esfomeaddddoooooo! – gritou Tyson, segundos antes de entrar na cozinha.

- Bom dia filhote! – respondeu o pai de Tyson, sorrindo ao ver a boa disposição do filho mais novo, entregando-lhe um prato cheio de panquecas com chocolate quente.

- Isto realmente tem um excelente aspeto! Vou devorar tuudddoooo! – falou Tyson ao apreciar parte da sua refeição não tardando em atacá-la ferozmente.

- Filho… tenho algo para te falar. – iniciou o pai de Tyson, ao observar o seu filho a comer.

- Diz pai! Avô, a comida está deliciosa! Quero mais! – falou Tyson entusiasmado, ao mesmo tempo que dava algumas garfadas na refeição.

- Ontem estive falando com o senhor Dikinson… – O pai de Tyson fez uma breve paragem – achámos que para a construção da nova equipa, os Bladebreakers se reunissem e treinassem um pouco com esta equipa novata.

Tyson olhou o seu pai, acabando de engolir uma panqueca inteira. O seu ar era um misto de surpresa e de alegria.

- Ssimmm pai! Seria mesmo altamente! Encontrar novos rivais! E quem sabe talentos! – comentou o filho tremendamente entusiasmado.

- Porém, senhor Dikinson quer contratar um treinador a tempo inteiro. – continuou o pai, olhando o filho.

Tyson não estava a seguir a lógica daquela conversa. Ao ver o seu pai parado, decidiu imitá-lo.

- Filho, muito possivelmente serás tu o próximo treinador da equipa. – falou seriamente o pai.

Tyson ficou abaladamente estático. Ele? Treinador? Ele?

- Não pai! Isso é impossível! Eu estou com os Bladebreakers e quero tornar a combater ao lado deles, por muito mais tempo! – reclamou o jovem, dissimulando um pouco os seus pensamentos.

- Eu entendo filho. Porém, mantém essa hipótese já na tua mente. – aconselhou o pai de Tyson. – agora termina de comer e vai escovar os dentes. Dentro de cinco minutos estamos a sair.

Tyson estava estupefacto, à sua maneira, das palavras proferidas por seu pai. Seria mesmo verdade? Que o senhor Dikinson estivesse mesmo a ponderar a ele para ser o treinador? O rapaz do boné vermelho sorriu e pensou no assunto. A ideia agradava-lhe, embora nãoentendendo bem ao certo, a mistura de sentimentos que lhe surgia. Tyson agarrou a sua beyblade que se encontrava no bolso esquerdo e apertou por um bocado.

- Vamos? – perguntou o avô dirigindo-se para o carro.

- Bora lá! – falou Tyson, enfiando-se no carro.

* * *

_Sede. Escritório. BBA._

* * *

A sede da BBA encontrava-se atualmente entupida de gente de todas as idades e feitios, raças e religiões. Todos queriam ocupar a vaga da nova equipa de senhor Dikinson, pois sabiam que teriam excelentes resultados tal e qual, senão mesmo ainda melhores, que os atuais campeões mundiais, os Bladebreakers. O facto essencial nesta súbita motivação deve-se ao facto de Tyson e a sua equipa, terem salvado o mundo, da insanidade de Brooklyn. Ray Kon, Tyson Kinomiya, Max Mizuhara, Kai Hiwatari, Daichi e Kenny, eram ícones para as multidões apreciadoras deste desporto. Aliás, eram mais do que isso! Eram um modelo a ser seguido, em vários aspetos. Lealdade, amizade, confiança, inteligência, espirito de equipa entre as variadíssimas qualidades individuais de cada um.

Senhor Dikinson orgulhava-se profundamente dos seus rapazes. Eram todos diferentes e ao mesmo tempo todos iguais. Ultrapassaram diversas adversidades e algumas atrocidades, mas mantiveram sempre em vista o mais importante, a amizade e a diversão pelo desporto. No fundo, o homem queria arranjar uma equipa que respeitasse esses mesmos valores. Dikinson não estava a recriar uns novos Bladebreakers. Isso estava fora de questão!

* * *

_Análise. Pensamentos. Facetas._

* * *

Agarrou em mais alguns ficheiros que se encontravam empilhados na sua secretária. Tantas inscrições que até assustavam mas que ao mesmo tempo estimulavam a sua jovial curiosidade. Porém, Dikinson não era apenas o velho pacato, bem-sucedido, simpático e sorridente que todos conheciam. Isso era a faceta social que ele transmitia, pois na realidade, o homem tinha uma faceta mais sombria mas não maldosa. Dikinson olhou para o seu computador. Quase três semanas que não recebia nenhuma notícia dos seus infiltrados. Suspirou. No fundo desejava que esta ausência fosse um bom sinal e que estivessem bem. O presidente da BBA, ansiava encontrar provas suficientes para acusar Voltaire Hiwatari de todos os seus crimes impunes, no entanto, até agora a sua jornada tinha sido quase que em vão. Dikinson mudara de estratégia à cerca de seis meses atrás, quando soube que Voltaire regressava ao ativo acompanhado, uma vez mais por, Barthez, Boris e que desta vez, com um elemento surpresa temido chamado Maximus Priestov. Tudo pessoas perigosas que deviam de estar já há muito tempo presas, mas devido às suas influências, ficava esquecido num canto e as provas desapareciam sempre misteriosamente, como se de magia se tratasse.

* * *

_Knock Knock_

* * *

Bateram à porta. Dikinson olhou surpreso e rapidamente guardou alguns ficheiros na gaveta da sua secretária.

- Entre. – falou de forma amistosa Dikinson.

A porta abriu-se demoradamente, realçando a baixa silhueta de Kenny, mais conhecido por "Chief".

- Bom dia Sr. Dikinson! Desculpe por aparecer em cima da hora, mas precisava da sua opinião sobre a minha tese. – cumprimentou o rapaz, entrando no escritório de um jeito atrapalhado, sempre agarrado ao seu fiel portátil, e rapidamente explicava o motivo por estar ali. O jovem controlava a sua respiração. Ele havia corrido até à sede, gotas de suor escorriam de forma atabalhoada no rosto do rapaz. Rapidamente um lenço surgia nas suas pequenas mãos e tratava de remover as gotas.

- Opinião? Muito bem. Do que se trata a tua tese? – inqueriu deveras curioso o velho, ao reparar na expressão de Kenny.

- O tema que escolhi foi sobre as quimeras genéticas. – falou seriamente Kenny.

O velho ficara surpreso pela escolha do jovem, porém gostava da sua audácia. Escolher um tema desses, onde atualmente a informação que existe é considerada confidencial e muito reservada em laboratórios. Mentalmente passou-lhe a definição de quimera genética que se designa como uma pessoa com dois tipos de célula, geneticamente diferentes, ou seja, trata-se de um ser humano composto – originado de dois indivíduos, gêmeos não idênticos, que se fundiram no útero da mãe de forma perfeita, ainda na fase embrionária.

- Um tema deveras interessante, Kenny. – elogiou Dikinson, num tom de orgulho – e em que posso te ajudar?

- Eu sei o que lhe vou pedir é um pouco complicado, senhor Dikinson, mas visto que já trabalhou na área de investigação, pensei que tivesse alguma informação mais fidedigna que me pudesse facultar. – pediu Kenny, num tom esperançoso.

- Vou ter em atenção o teu pedido. Irei procurar nas minhas pesquisas alguma informação que ache que te possa vir a ser útil. – comentou o presidente da BBA ao rapaz.

- Muitíssimo obrigado senhor Dikinson! – exclamou alegremente Kenny, agarrando-se ao seu portátil.

- Para quando necessitas a informação? – questionou o homem.

- Para quando puder senhor Dikinson. Se pudesse ser o mais breve possível eu agradecia. – comentou Kenny, um pouco nervoso a recordar-se do prazo de entrega.

- Amanhã farei questão de que recebas a informação nas tuas mãos rapaz.

- Uma vez mais, estou-lhe agradecido senhor Dikinson. – agradeceu o rapaz – é verdade! Ouvi rumores de que vai querer criar uma nova equipa de Beyblade para representar a BBA.

- Confirmo-te o rumor. Atualmente estou na fase de análise de currículos e respetivas inscrições. Gostaria que os Bladebreakers participassem, no próximo torneio que em breve se realizará. – falou senhor Dikinson.

- Tyson ficará feliz da vida! – comentou o jovem imaginando a expressão do seu amigo.

- Decerto que Tyson já se encontra ocorrente da situação. O Hiro tem sido uma ajuda imprescindível na associação. – informou Dikinson ao jovem.

- Sim! Já ouvi dizer senhor Dikinson- - respondeu Kenny, agarrando no seu portátil – não lhe tomarei mais tempo. Obrigada pela atenção senhor Dikinson. Aguardo pelas suas informações amanhã. Com licença – continuou o jovem, ao mesmo tempo que se levantava, agarrando-se sempre ao seu fiel portátil e dirigindo-se para a porta.

- Estou sempre à disposição, meu jovem. – falou cordialmente Dikinson, sorrindo-lhe.

Kenny despediu-se rapidamente com um sorriso no rosto e com um breve aceno de mão. A porta fechou-se. Dikinson trancou-se nos seus pensamentos e um pequeno sorriso imperou nos seus lábios. Quimeras genéticas? Eram raras as pessoas que possuíam tal coisa, mas Dikinson tinha tido a sorte de conhecer algumas pessoalmente. Quem sabe, Kenny não teria a mesma sorte?

* * *

_Família. Sorrisos. Reencontro._

* * *

Hiro olhava para os lados tentando encontrar a sua família. Suspirou. Deviam de se ter atrasado. Olhou para a namorada e sabia que ela detestava esperar pelos outros. Tinha que pensar rápido para não a irritar. Uma ideia surgiu-lhe na cabeça.

- Apetece-te tomar o pequeno – almoço enquanto? – sugeriu Hiro à sua namorada.

- Posso acompanhar-te com um chá? – inqueriu a rapariga um tanto surpresa com a súbita pergunta do rapaz.

- Claro! Vamos então. – respondeu Hiro, conduzindo-a até ao café mais próximo.

Nadesco sentou-se numa das poucas mesas livres. Olhava para os lados um pouco ansiosa e com um certo ar de superioridade. Nadesco não estava acostumada a estar no meio de tanta gente e nem apreciava tal coisa. Metia-lhe nojo estar em redor de outras pessoas. A rapariga inspirou fundo e fitou distraída na direção das lojas que se encontravam à sua frente. Aquilo sim era bem mais interessante! Se desse tempo, deitaria o olho.

- Aqui está o teu chá. – falou Hiro, pousando a chávena de chá fervendo.

- Obrigada. – respondeu Nadesco ao perceber da presença do namorado. A jovem desviara o olhar agora para a mesa. Como é que era possível alguém como ele comer tanto? Ela sentiu uma dor no estômago ao ver tanto comer.

- Não te preocupes. Despacharei rápido esta comida. – acalmou Hiro ao ver o ar enojado da namorada. – Não entendo como podes passar o dia quase à fome.

- Não o passo à fome. Eu como. Simplesmente alimento-me, com pouco quantidade e com baixas calorias. Como achas que me mantenho atraente para ti? – provocou a jovem, piscando-lhe o olho.

- Tu e essas desculpas de mulher são demais! – comentou rindo Hiro.

Nadesco lançara um olhar de desdém ao namorado e cruzou os braços. Comentário machista. Apetecia-lhe torcer as orelhas. Num gole rápido terminou de beber o seu chá e levantou-se.

- Vou ver as lojas. Bom apetite. – falou em tom crítico e frio Nadesco ao mesmo tempo que se afastava do namorado.

Hiro não se importou. Para ele era normal este tipo de coisa em Nadesco. O japonês saboreava a comida, desviando o olhar por vezes para a namorada. Compras era o que ela adorava fazer em especial para queimar tempo, como era agora o caso. Os pensamentos de Hiro prenderam-se na sua família. O que pensariam dela? Hiro pensava que o teatro dela não fosse demasiado fingido, pois o seu avô detetava falsidade num instante. Porém ao relembrar dos ensaios no jacto, achou que estaria a se preocupar desnecessariamente.

Um barulho de travagem súbita de um carro captou-lhe a atenção. Hiro riu-se um pouco pela calada. Só poderia ser o avô. Ele e aquela condução não mudavam nunca. O japonês levantou-se e foi ter à rua, para confirmar a sua suspeita.

O velho e vermelho Toyota da família acabava de ser estacionado abruptamente. Dentro do pequeno carro via-se os braços no ar de protesto do seu pai e Tyson a rir da situação.

O avô foi o primeiro a sair do carro e ir na direção do neto mais velho. Hiro sorriu e foi abraçado pelo avô, tal como se fosse uma criança pequena. De seguida viu seu pai e o irmão mais novo em seu redor. Sentiu-se feliz por voltar a vê-los e sabia que o mesmo sucedia com eles.

* * *

Fim do capítulo!

E então? Gostaram?

Já deixei algumas pistas para a futura resolução de alguns mistérios desta fanfic. Será que repararam?

Agradeço à Xia M, pela tua revisão do capitulo :D

Aguardo ansiosamente pelas vossas reviews.

Kissus


End file.
